yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Colt
'First Name' Steven 'Last Name' Colt 'IMVU Name' NPC played by ChairmenRyoji 'Nicknames' Blaze King, Steve, Liutenent Colt 'Age' 25, appeares to be at least 23 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 187 Lbs 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Steven or "Steve" as people formally call him, is a very serious person, espcialy when it comes down to lawful affairs. He's never really had much of a personality in public as he hides behind the cold exterior of a cop doing his job, and striving for the tip of the iceberg, but alone he's quite goofy and aloof. He actually enjoys watching birds, or taking long walks in feilds of grass or flowers, taking in the aromas around him. In battle he is cold and calculating, but very short tempered, and will not hesitate to hurt anyone, including himself, in the line of duty. A KPD officer to the fullest. 'Clan & Rank' Kasihana Police Deparment Chairmen 'What district do you live in?' Has a home in District 3 'Relationship' None as of yet. 'Occupation' Full Time KPD Chairmen, Combat Trainer 'Fighting Style' An advanced mixture of Power Fist, with elements branching from CQC, Jujitsu, and Quick paced boxing. 'Perks' 'Heat Vision' The user is able to perceive the infrared spectrum, allowing them to see any and all kinds of heat signatures. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets. A perk due to the Nanomachines in his body. 'Combat Adaptation' User is able to adapt to any style of fight or enemy, whether armed and unarmed, making an opponents attack useless after the first strike. This power automatically changes the user's fighting style and abilities to be in equal terms or superior to opponents. *Adaptation *Arena Empowerment *Combat Empowerment *Combat Perception *Combat Specialist *Equality *Multi-Weapon Wielding *One-Man Army 'Peak Human Combat (Advanced)' Peak Human Combat is the ability to have better fighting skills than average humans.The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability *Peak Human Agility- User can change from one position to the other in the blink of an eye. *Peak Human Reflexes- Can react faster than others can *Peak Human Flexibility- The User can stretch there limbs for important moves. *Peak Human Stamina- User is able to exert themselves against many opponents for long periods of time. 'Abilities' 'Heat Generation' With the latest insalment of Nanomachine technology, and physical training to the brink of insanity, Steven can emit and manipulate heat energy within his own body, but 5x the amount due to the nano machines constant emition of heat. This is not to be confused with Fire Manipulation, as he can only make fire with the use of an outside source, but he can superheat his body, and control his thermal temperatures. Even freeze objects by taking away the potential heat energy stored within something organic or non organic. Basically Users of can generate, absorb, and manipulate heat for various effects, ranging from offensive, defensive to practical and mundane. HIs body temperature is normal, but hot tempeartures feel nothing more than summer days with a breeze to Steven, and even in the cold, he can become perfectly comfertable. With these nano machines allowing for full control of his body's radial temperature, and the ability to emit it through touch and objects. *Combustion Inducement *Freezing by absorbing heat *Heat Absorption *Heat Empowerment - Can absorb ambiant heat energy from heated objects and empower his overall physique for enlonged periods of time, even reaching an enhanced physical state *Heat Generation *Heat Transferal *Heat Vision *Melting *Thermovariance - Can only do this through physical touch with a person. 'Weapon of Choice' Standard equpiment of *Desert Egale pistol, standard round, carries 2 extra clips *Combat Knife, Steel Alloy blade 'Flame Material Mesh Gloves' ' '''These gloves are what give Steven the ability of Fire Generation. The gloves themselves have a combination of Flint, Onyx metal fibers, and even a containher along the wrist which contains compressed shperes of propane, usually prepreped before his misson, and he'll have 2 pairs on him. With his nanomachines, He can superheat his hands, and with the metal acting as a conductor, can ignite the flint in the tips of the gloves, for flaming hands, or burst of propulsion speed. He can also use them further offensively by luanching propane spheres at his opponents, and igniting them, essentially shooting a fireball. Or theres the matter of igniting random objects such as marbles, or anything organic or non organic. With the gloves literally emitting powerdered flint to the touch (on his nuerocommanded link of course, meaning they won't do this unless he wills them too), he can ignite just about anything he touches. Even worse off, the gloves themselves have the flint melded to the metal mesh, in short he can shoot off consistent rounds of flame for 24 hours straight. The gloves are not indestructible, but have even greater potential if he uses the propane sheres in combination to create a bomb. Each sphere is no bigger than the head of a needle, but thanks to high calibur experimentatinon in asscociation with District 3 weapons inventers, a container this small, is equal to a full gallon tank of propane. With his nano machines, making im inmmune to high temperatures, he can survive the most modest of blazes and only recive minor sinders. The things he can to branch off from, but are not limited to *'Fire Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of fire. *'Fire Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of fire. *'Fire Blast:' Release fire over a specific target area. *'Fire Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of fire. *'Fire Bullets:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Fire Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with fire. *'Fire Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of fire that repels everything. *'Expanding Fire Bolts:' Project fire that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Fire Blasts:' Release blasts of fire in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Discharge fire from hands. *'Omnidirectional Fire Waves:' Send out a wave of fire in all directions. *'Scatter Shot:' Release flame blasts that split into multiple fragments. Category:NGNPC Allies/Enemies All KPD under his command. Criminals and crooked officials 'Background' Steven never had a hard upbrining for any thing it's worth. Born into Huston, Texas, the place took an odd turn after World War 3, becoming more focused on combat than anything else. Steven's life was no different, as he had none. From the age he could weild a gun, he was pressured non stop into joining the millitary, and as such once he was shiped of to Kasihana city for a better start, at the age of 13 he became the youngest ever KPD associate operative. He was a living genious in strategy, reveared for a while accross the city, until his prescence was to now be hidden. This was becase he'd been drafted into the CIA 16, and even then his outlook on life took no sudden turns, but he began to change. He wanted...to at some point stop his life of violence, and truth defending and just be normal. However...it became clear to him that the place he lived in, Kasihana, would never allow that. The city has drove many men mad before, but Steven is a prime of example of innocence lost. At age 18, he was now a Green Barret operative, carrying out the USA's dirty work, and underhanded missions. It got as far as forcing to him to kill a family of 5..kiling the husband was the easy part, but the mother and four kids was what scared him. He knew they had no true say in the matter..they'd done nothing wrong. Yet he was forced by his commander to slay each and every one of them. With tears in his eyes, he lit every last one of them up, wit his rifle and walked away that day with a heavy heart, and a wavering constitution of "right" and "wrong". At age 20 he was elected to be a test subject for experimental Nano machiens. No longer holding true regard for his life, he proceeded with the experiements, and to his disliking it was a sucess. Body heat was now his main weapon against the threat he still considerd "evil." Residing in District 3, for 1 year, he'd only been asked to carry out raid missions, first strikes on enemy upbringings, and heavy artilary like actions. He often heard rumors of a man named Tetsu Ryoji, the supercop who changed Kasihana city for the ultimate better. Steven would carry this with him as his only ray of hope. If one man manged to create order in a place where non exsist, then if he could rise to the same power, he could possibly hold on to what little sanity he has left. As such, he's been apponited tetsu's old posistion as Chairmen of the Kasihana Police Department, outside of District 3, now residing in the large looming tower, second biggest to Yun Corp's own building. He's queit, and rarely makes appearances to the public, some don't even know he now has the posistion, as he has yet to make public face. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY''' Windchimer94 (talk) 10:13, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGNPC Category:KPD Category:New Gen KPD